


Restless

by artqueer



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artqueer/pseuds/artqueer
Summary: Drummer, before season 5
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Kudos: 11





	Restless

Drummer wanders aimlessly, making her way through the ship. Her ship. She's the captain of a powerful, if relatively small, pirate fleet. It had been a good day, and they'd had a successful haul, but she hadn't been able to fall asleep. After awhile she'd gotten up and gone to make herself a cup of tea. Her mind still wouldn't stop racing, but the tea calmed her a little. She'd been feeling this for awhile, having trouble feeling settled. 

Drummer thought she'd feel differently, now that she had everything she thought she wanted. She was in control, had no one to answer to but herself, and her family. And she was really good at this, at being a leader. She'd tried to adopt the best qualities of everyone she used to work for, and prided herself in not loosing sight of her humanity. Despite all that seemed to be going in her favor, the restlessness she'd felt on and off for most of her life couldn't seem to leave her. This was partly due to Ashford's disappearance on the tail of Marco Inaros. Disappearance was likely the wrong word. She knew in her gut that Ashford was probably gone, but the lack of irrefutable evidence made it difficult to process the grief. 

Now finished with her tea, and having stowed the mug, Drummer found herself walking out of the galley and turning right. She didn't have a destination in mind, just knew she still wasn't ready for sleep. She ended up in one of the smaller storage bays and, after mindlessly surveilling their recently acquired supplies, slid down to the floor with her back against a large crate. She glanced at the display panel on the wall, just far enough away that the readout was too blurry to make out. She went through the tasks she would need to do tomorrow in her mind. She thought about who she should assign to complete the fixes and upgrades to the ship they could now afford. Her mind drifted to Naomi then, the best engineer she'd ever known. Her crew was good, but she doubted she'd ever again meet anyone else quite as talented as Naomi. 

She found her mind drifting to Naomi often on nights like these. She didn't feel anger towards Naomi. It would be feel too childish and petty to hold a grudge that Naomi chose Holden over her. She respected Naomi's convictions and decision, even if they didn't always agree. Of course, this didn't stop her from feeling hurt when Naomi left. She knew she'd always love Naomi, and some part of her hoped that Naomi still felt the same for her. She enjoyed reminiscing, every now and again, about their time together. She even sometimes found herself thinking of Naomi when she masturbated. This felt like it probably crossed a line, and she wouldn't think of admitting this to any of her partners, but it happened. Tonight, she let her mind wander as she sat and stared aimlessly at that blurry display panel.

She remembers Naomi on that first night. A night she'd replayed in her mind so many times when she was feeling low or lonely. She remembers feeling full of energy even after a long shift. Inviting Naomi to put the ball to the wall and let off some steam. Drummer thought there was something in the way Naomi looked at her. She certainly could hardly keep her eyes off of Naomi, who looked incredibly sexy in a worn jumpsuit and in the more revealing athletic clothes she changed into to play handball. Drummer loved Naomi's laugh, and the way her eyes lit up. She felt honored just to be in this incredible person's company, and loved that she could make Naomi smile. 

Drummer remembered Naomi laughing, even after losing the game. Naomi said she felt good, and that it'd been awhile. Drummer remembered feeling so pleased that she could make Naomi feel good, even in such an innocent way. She didn't want the night to end, wanted to stretch out her time with Naomi as long as possible, and told herself she'd be happy even just to be friends with this person. She suggested they hydrate with some beers and brought Naomi to her favorite club. 

They danced and got drunk under the neon, flashing lights and Drummer felt ecstatic. At times their circle grew and they danced with other people, but Drummer never left the pull of Naomi's gravity. Time lost meaning, and as the night wore on their glances became longer and their bodies drifted closer and closer. Drummer felt her body relax after all the beer and physical exertion. She reached out and grabbed Naomi's hands as they danced, not really thinking it through. Naomi didn't seem to object, and pulled Drummer towards her. She wrapped her arms around her and twisted her fingers into Drummer's now very loose braid. Drummer studied Naomi's expression, looking for more confirmation beyond their physical proximity and Naomi's arms around her that this was actually happening and that a kiss was in fact eminent. Naomi smiled and brought her face even closer to Drummer's, who bridged the rest of the distance to kiss Naomi. It was gentle at first and sent shivers through Drummer. Naomi's hand worked it's way farther up Drummer's scalp as the kiss intensified and as she began to pull her hair Drummer let out a small moan. Naomi pulled back, smiled, and without warning spun on her heels and began striding away from Drummer. She stood in place, stunned by the kiss and not comprehending why this beautiful woman was now walking away from her. 

Naomi turned just before she would've been beyond Drummer's sight line. Still smiling, she shouted "You coming or what?" Drummer chuckled in response and followed her, knowing she'd follow this woman anywhere she asked. 

"So, your place or mine?" Naomi asked as they walked, leaning into each other, down the corridor. 

"Lets go to yours, I hear Fred's put your crew up in some very nice digs, and is paying for room service. I wouldn't mind some free coffee and breakfast in the morning" Drummer replied.

"Oh, so you'll be staying the night then?" Naomi teased.

"If you'll have me," Drummer said earnestly, with a smile. She realized that she hadn't let her self smile this much in one evening in a very long time, if ever.

They arrived at Naomi's and Drummer admired the spacious quarters, a luxury by Belter standards. Naomi offered her another drink but Drummer figured she'd probably had enough. She looked at Naomi from across the room and the two smiled and laughed a bit, feeling more vulnerable without the lights, music, and the crush of other bodies on the dance floor to distract them. 

Drummer found some courage and said "Come here" to Naomi, who closed the distance between them, pausing a moment to look into Drummer's eyes. Drummer tilted her head to the side, but before she could say anything, Naomi pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. Drummer really fucking liked the force of Naomi's body against hers, and could feel her clit already throbbing from the contact. Naomi pulled away to reach for the wall panel, lowering the room's lights and quickly finding some music that Drummer didn't recognize but seemed to fit the mood. While Naomi was momentarily distracted, Drummer headed over to the bed, sat on the edge and took off her shoes. Naomi turned, and slipped off her shoes before joining Drummer on the bed. 

"We should talk first, yeah?" Drummer asked so they'd have a chance to set expectations.

"Yeah, that would be good," Naomi replied, "so I should tell you that I am seeing someone, but we aren't exclusive. I think what I'm looking for from this is just a fun night with the potential for more fun nights down the line. I think you're pretty cool and I would like to be friends as well."

"Ok, that sounds good to me," Drummer responded, "I'd also like to be friends and am cool with keeping things casual."

"Awesome, glad we're on the same page. Is there anything else I should know, or anything you aren't comfortable with or that you really like in bed?" Naomi asked.

"I mean, the way you pulled my hair when we kissed in the club was really good for me," Drummer said, and smiled remembering the feeling, "I think it'll be easiest if we just check in as we go, and we can let each other know if we're into something or not, if that works for you?"

"Yeah, that works," Naomi responded. "I think in most of my recent relationships I've tended to be the more dominant one in bed, but I do like to switch things up, how about you?"

"I'm the same," Drummer said, "So taking turns would be good."

"Cool, I'd really like to kiss you now," Naomi said.

"You may," Drummer responded with mock seriousness before breaking into a smile and leaning into the kiss, bringing a hand up to Naomi's neck, and gently caressing her jawline with her thumb.

Naomi wrapped an arm around Drummer's back and another on the side of her waist. As they kissed, she tucked her legs up onto the bed and moved to make space for Drummer. Naomi lifted a leg over Drummers' and wrapped her legs around her. She ran a hand along Drummer's abs, up her torso, and into her hair, beginning to pull it gently. Drummer shuddered and intensified the kiss in response, and began to move a hand over Naomi.

"This ok?" Naomi asked as she began to finger the edge of Drummer's sports bra. 

"Yes" Drummer replied, and lifted her arms up as Naomi pulled the bra off of her. She reached to remove Naomi's top, pausing to seek permission, though Naomi nodded before Drummer even had to ask. She took off the shirt and Naomi quickly pulled off her bra as well. Drummer wondered whether they should also take off their pants already, but Naomi quickly pulled her back into a kiss. She began to run her fingers over Drummer's breasts as they kissed, circling the hard nipples with her thumb. With her other hand, Naomi held the back of Drummer's neck, slowly working her way up into her hair. The firm touch on her scalp and gentle caressing of her breast made the throbbing between her legs even more intense, and Drummer felt more aroused than she had in a long time. 

Naomi begin to close the palm against Drummer's scalp, pulling her hair as her hand closed into a fist. She held the hair taught for a few moments as Drummer shuddered with pleasure before letting the hair go and wrapping the arm around Drummer's shoulders. Naomi began pushing Drummer backwards as they continued to kiss, supporting her torso with an arm. When Drummer's head hit the pillow, Naomi began trailing her kisses to the side, along Drummer's cheekbone, jaw, and neck in a curving line. As she made her way down Drummer's neck and over her collarbones, Naomi resumed pulling her hair. Drummer was just about squirming with anticipation as Naomi began kissing and stroking her breasts. Naomi's kisses continued to trail down Drummer's body, and her hands began to pull off Drummer's shorts.

"May I?" Naomi asked, looking up at Drummer.

"Yes. Please." Drummer responded, after which Naomi swiftly pulled off her shorts and then her underwear. Instead of continuing her trail of kisses to where Drummer desperately wanted to be touched, Naomi moved back towards Drummer's head and leaned down. She kissed her gently on the mouth before turning to whisper in Drummer's ear.

"Do you want me to use my mouth or hands?" Naomi quietly asked.

"You pick," Drummer responded, reaching up to run a hand along Naomi's cheek, down her neck, and over her shoulder. 

Naomi smiled and then kissed Drummer as her right hand moved down, caressed Drummer's right nipple, ran along her abs, and downward still. She ran her fingers along Drummer's vulva, which was already wet enough to lubricate her fingers. Naomi spread the folds along the top to quickly find Drummer's clit and begin to move her middle finger up and down along it's length. Drummer's body quickly responded and her breathing began to catch. 

"That's really good," Drummer managed say, and added "you can be a bit firmer." At this, Naomi applied a bit more pressure and moved faster. 

"Yes," Drummer gasped, reaching to grab hold of something and tightly balling up the sheets with her fists. Naomi moved her fingers away from the clit, and began to slip into Drummer's vagina, first one finger and then two. Drummer's body began to respond once more as Naomi began to curl her fingers repetitively to stimulate her g-spot. She then reached her thumb up to simultaneously stroke Drummer's clit. At this Drummer's limbs began to twitch, her breathing became heavy, and she started to moan, utter the words "yes" and "fuck," and sigh with pleasure. Naomi kissed her gently and asked "more?"

"I'm good for now," Drummer responded, looking into Naomi's beautiful, kind eyes, "That was really fucking good, fuck. Thank you." To which Naomi let out a laugh. 

"No need to thank me," she said with a smile, "so long as you return the favor."

"Yes bosmang," Drummer responded, lifting her head to kiss Naomi. She swiftly flipped Naomi onto her back, to which Naomi let out a little squeal and giggle. Drummer pulled off her pants with Naomi's permission and took a second to admire Naomi's beautiful naked body. She kissed Naomi's mouth tenderly, cupped her breasts, stroking the nipples with her thumbs and then kissing each one. Keeping one hand on Naomi's chest, she moved her body farther down Naomi's and began to gently massage Naomi's vulva.

Drummer began to stroke Naomi's clit slowly at first, and then more firmly. She moved her fingers lower and began applying gentle pressure from within as she brought her lips to Naomi's clit. As Naomi was already on the verge of orgasm, it didn't take Drummer's deft tongue long to finish the job. 

"Camina," Naomi sighed as she came, to which Drummer looked up, a shy smile on her face.

"I don't remember telling you my first name," Drummer remarked as she laid on her side next to Naomi.

"I may have looked you up" Naomi admitted with a smile, as she turned onto her side to face Drummer. 

"Ah, I guess that's sweet, if not a little creepy," Drummer responded with a laugh, "Though I guess that would be a bit hypocritical of me to say seeing as I may or may not have done the same thing."

"Oh really?" Naomi teases "and how long were you planning this little seduction of yours?"

"There was no plan, I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes off you and hoped you felt the same," Drummer responded earnestly. 

"Well, I do," Naomi said, and moved to close the distance between them in bed. She kissed Drummer and pulled the loose elastic off the end of Drummer's braid to let the strands finish coming apart. Naomi wrapped her top leg around Drummer's body as they kissed before she pulled her face away and eyed Drummer mischievously.

"Wanna go again?" Naomi asked. "Yes," Drummer quickly responded, smiling.

Drummer is startled out of her memory by the sound of the cargo bay door's seal opening. She blinks and looks over to see Oksana's tall frame in the doorway. She steps into the room and sees Drummer, still sitting on the floor.

"Will you come to bed, Camina?" Oksana asks. Drummer's heart flutters at the tender way Oksana says her first name and at the recently recalled memory of Naomi saying it. 

"Yes," Drummer responds, standing up and stretching her now stiff muscles. 

"What were you thinking about?" Oksana asks as they make their way to the cabin.

Drummer thinks for a moment, unsure how much she wants to reveal. She sighs and says, "Naomi."

"Ah," Oksana nods, "good memories or bad?"

"Good ones" Drummer responds. Oksana nods again and reaches an arm around Drummer as they walk, rubbing her back and shoulder.

They arrive back at the cabin, and help each other out of their jumpsuits. Drummer climbs into bed next to Oksana, becoming the little spoon. Oksana strokes her hair and kisses the back of her neck gently.

"You gonna be able to sleep now?" Oksana asks.

"Not sure," Drummer responds, enjoying the feeling of Oksana's fingers in her hair.

"Something I can do to help?"

"Yeah, there might be something," Drummer responds coyly, turning to face Oksana's now smiling face, and they begin to kiss. 

Drummer's thoughts don't turn to Naomi again that night. The restlessness leaves her and she feels settled, at home in her body and in her ship, and is able to sleep soundly with Oksana by her side.


End file.
